


There Is Nothing Like A Dame

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey has a little fun after becoming a Dame.





	1. Darcey/Katie

“Well, who knew a Dame could look so good?”

The voice comes from behind her and Darcey turns with a smile. She knows that voice all too well, truth be told she’s missed it. Katie was finally back, finally hers for another day. 

“Surprised, Miss Katie?”

“Never.”

Katie is smirking even as she moves to kiss Darcey softly, moving to stroke a hand over her back, well aware of the tiny shiver that it drew from Darcey. 

“Although I’m not so sure what happens next is the kind of thing most Dames would do...”

“Sounds like fun to me...”

Katie smirked. 

“Oh it will be.”


	2. Darcey/Erin

“I knew you’d be a dame one day...”

Darcey smiles at the look on Erin’s face. She doesn’t really want to reply just yet, truth be told she’s not really sure how to reply. She’s surprised, if she’s honest, she didn’t know if she would ever be a dame but she knows that Erin is sweet enough to say it even if she isn’t sure. 

“Did you really?”

“Of course...”

Erin smiles at her and Darcey can feel herself melt just slightly. She might have been afraid of Erin at first, she had barely had a chance to get to know Erin before she quit the show.

Now though, she knows she can relax.


	3. Darcey/Nadiya

“Congratulations...”

The word is soft even as Nadiya moves to hug Darcey, she seems a little timid still but Darcey knows that Nadiya is a sweet girl despite being a little shy. She can feel the girl is tense but she also knows that she can make the girl relax. 

“Thank you Nadiya, darling.”

She speaks softly, tenderly. Her smile is gentle even as she pulls back, she knows that Nadiya must be nervous, it’s the beginning of a new series of Strictly. 

“You’ll be okay tonight, right?”

“Sure...”

Darcey smiles again, squeezing Nadiya’s hands gently before letting go, her voice sweet. 

“You’ll do fine.”


	4. Darcey/Shirley

Shirley smiles when Darcey sneaks into her room after the first show of the new series of Strictly Come Dancing, knowing that Darcey has to be ready for her to make a comment. She waits and she waits, Darcey slowly relaxes and lets Shirley move closer, the two curling into one another confidently. 

“I’m so proud of my Dame Darling...”

Shirley teases, stroking her hand through Darcey’s hair gently. 

“Don’t be ashamed of it darling, flourish with it.”

She pauses then adds.

“Besides, Dames do get a lot of.... attention...”

“Don’t I know it...”

Darcey laughs.

“It’s a little wild.”


End file.
